1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) chip packages may be applied to a variety of electronic products and is becoming more important. To satisfy the requirement of lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller electronic products, a MEMS chip package with a smaller size and the manufacturing method thereof are desired.